


Things we weren't suppose to know

by Fujoshi_sama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I just wrote this so lets see how it goes, Iwa and Makki trying not to freak out, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, accidental discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi_sama/pseuds/Fujoshi_sama
Summary: Short Stories of Hanamaki and Iwaizumi observing Matsukawa and Oikawa's relationship secretly from the side





	1. The relationship we weren't suppose to know

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

“Where are they?” Hanamaki peered through the windows of the empty classrooms. He’s checked, double-checked and was about to hit the triple check marker with every place he could think of in the school.

 

“I swear if they are playing volleyball again I’m going to punch shittykawa,” Iwaizumi growled.

 

“ _What about Mattsun?_ ” Hanamaki questioned Iwaizumi obvious bias for Oikawa. He didn’t dare to say it though. He would like to spare his best friend from the wrath of Iwaizumi’s strength. “I don’t think they are playing they would be in the gym if they were,” and they already checked there four times.  


Honestly, he just challenged Iwaizumi to another arm wrestling match – which he lost… again. How did Oikawa and Matsukawa manage to slip away in those few minutes? Where they slip away to was what Hanamaki really wanted to know. Club activities were over, everyone was gone or heading home and they were still here searching for their friends. There was a slight suspicion that Oikawa and Matsukawa left without them but Mattsun wouldn’t do something like that. Oikawa on the other hand…

 

“Are you sure you didn’t do something to upset Oikawa?” Hanamaki asked Iwaizumi.

 

“For the last time, I didn’t do anything!”

 

“Whatever you say,” Hanamaki shrugged and continued walking. He searched his brain for other places that they could be. “The library?”

 

“Well we haven’t checked it yet,” Iwaizumi nodded.

 

“Mattsun takes naps in there sometimes,” Hanamaki remembered. It’s been a long time since he’s actually seen Matsukawa there.

 

“Could he have really been sleeping this entire time?”

 

“Don’t underestimate the power of Mattsun’s naps.”

 

 

 

They were there at least their stuff was. Oikawa’s and Matsukawa’s were neatly placed down on one of the study tables of the library. Hanamaki looked around the empty space still no Matsukawa or Oikawa. “If we don’t find them in here I’m leaving,” Iwaizumi growled.

 

“Let’s look around,” Hanamaki didn’t throw away Iwaizumi’s idea yet. By this time, he was getting annoyed and wanted to go home. They walked through the aisles, giving a quick scan of the area. They were about to give up when Hanamaki heard a faint noise coming from the back. He followed his best estimate of where the noise came from and looked from around the bookshelf. Hanamaki eyes flew wide and he quickly hid behind the bookshelf and covered his mouth. Iwaizumi looked puzzled at his friend’s behaviour.

 

“What’s wr-mpff?!” Hanamaki slapped a hand over Iwaizumi’s mouth. The spiker turned an angry set of eyes to him but relaxed when Makki motioned him to be quiet. Hanamaki removed his hand from Iwaizumi’s mouth and then pointed behind the bookshelf. Iwaizumi pushed into Hanamaki’s space and looked around. Matsukawa was sitting down, his back pushed up against the shelf and arms settled down on Oikawa’s waist as the setter straddled him. Both their mouths occupied with each other. Lips roaming slowly over each other lost in the moment. Oikawa interrupted the silence with a moan. His fingers gripped onto the blocker’s shirt as his body arched into Matsukawa. Mattsun’s hands slithered around Oikawa’s waist pulled him harder against him.

 

Iwaizumi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the intimate moment. Oikawa and Matsukawa were making out deep in the corner of the libraries a fact that his brain had a hard time understanding. Sure, they were all close but he’s never known Oikawa and Matsukawa to hang out much outside the group or even talk with him or Hanamaki. “When did this start?” Iwaizumi hissed. He felt Hanamaki drag him back behind the bookshelf in the nick of time. Matsukawa pushed Oikawa lips off him and observed the area around him.

 

“Mattsun?” they could hear Oikawa trying to catch his breath.

 

“Sorry, did you hear something?” Matsukawa gave the are a quick check again. Oikawa shook his head. Matsukawa let his body drop back onto the bookshelf and his arms relaxed around Oikawa again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Oikawa voice hummed in a soft tone. He slowly threaded his fingers through the curly black locks and repeated. Matsukawa laid there in content, a lazy smile taking over his lips.

 

“We should leave,” Matsukawa ignored the halt in Oikawa’s fingers. He looked over to the window letting the orange light in. “It’s late. They’ll come looking for us soon.” Oikawa turned Matsukawa’s cheek back to him and pressed their foreheads together. Mattsun’s eyes refocused on the boy in front of him. Oikawa nudged their noses across each other and whispered, “Just a little more.” Matsukawa cupped Oikawa’s cheek with one hand and guided their mouths back together. Quiet smacks were made from brief short kisses until Matsukawa tilted his head for a longer one. Oikawa’s hands rested down on Matsukawa’s chest, tugging on Mattsun’s shirt. They cradled each other with such delicacy as if the atmosphere around them was fragile and they didn’t want to risk breaking it. Their eyes remained closed as their lips separated, enjoying the moment. Matsukawa placed one last lingering kiss on Oikawa’s forehead before breathing out. “Let’s go.” Oikawa nodded and removed himself from Matsukawa’s lap. They straightened their clothes and fixed their hair before unknowingly leaving Iwaizumi and Hanamaki behind the bookshelf.

 

The two stood there unsure of what move to make. Only one thing was clear in their head. Their two best friends, Matsukawa and Oikawa were dating.


	2. The relationship we weren't suppose to know - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki and Iwaizumi try to cope with this new discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Haikyuu!!

Iwaizumi and Hanamaki had somehow managed to make it to the shoe lockers before Matsukawa and Oikawa. Iwaizumi suspected that the two had gotten distracted with themselves again. When they did arrive they came with numerous apologies. Oikawa was sporting that cocky smile that would have instigated Iwaizumi to hit him but Iwaizumi couldn’t find it in him to do anything but stare. The clogs in his mind were turning, looking for some sort of clue or anything that could give him an answer.

 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa looked concerned at him. Hanamaki elbowed him in the side and Iwaizumi immediately straightened up.

 

“Uh, yeah don’t worry about it,” he began walking off before Oikawa could question his behaviour. The walk back was silent because of him and Hanamaki. Oikawa and Matsukawa could tell that something was up but they never said anything. The atmosphere was still pressuring and Hanamaki could sense Iwaizumi beginning to crack under it.

 

“Oh shit!” Hanamaki outburst caused the whole group to jump. “I forgot about the thing me and Iwaizumi have to do.”

 

“What thing?” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow.

 

“You know the thing,” Hanamaki released a strained laugh. “You remember right Iwaizumi?”

 

“Uhh, yeah that thing,” Iwaizumi nodded with Hanamaki.

 

“So we’ll just go on ahead,” Hanamaki grabbed Iwaizumi’s shoulder and ran off before Matsukawa or Oikawa could question them any further. He didn’t hear Iwaizumi’s complaints with aim to keep running until he reached home. He swung open the door and said a quick hi to his mom before dashing to his room with Iwaizumi in tow.

 

Hanamaki pushed Iwaizumi into his room and locked the door behind him. It was quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the subtle panting of Iwaizumi and Hanamaki as they tried to catch their breath.

 

Iwaizumi sitting on the floor of the room finally lifted his head up and broke the silence, “What the fuck?”

 

“I know,” Hanamaki sunk onto the floor.

 

“I mean…!”

 

“I know!”

 

“And they….?!”

 

“I know!”

 

“Fuck!”

 

“I know!” Hanamaki groaned in frustration.

 

“Maybe we are misunderstanding something,” Iwaizumi began thinking of scenarios that could have caused his friends to be in that situation. “Maybe there is an explanation to all this.”

 

“Because there are so many reasons why Mattsun would be shoving his tongue down Hangers-san’s throat right now!” Hanamaki jumped up, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Then how do you explain that?!” Iwaizumi looked up to Hanamaki.

 

“I don’t know, I mean it didn’t feel like anything casual,” Hanamaki shifted awkwardly from side to side remembering the makeout session he witnessed. “You saw how they were looking at each other. It doesn’t really scream friends with benefits.”

 

“So then they’re dating.”

 

“I don’t know,” Makki groaned and ruffled his hair.

 

“Gosh,” Iwaizumi let his back fall to the ground. “Why wouldn’t they tell us?”

 

“I don’t know,” Hanamaki ran a hand through his hair, “Mattsun tell me things but he’s still a conservative guy. Maybe they aren’t ready.” Not ready to talk wasn’t something that ran in Oikawa’s and Iwaizumi’s relationship. Iwaizumi sometimes needed some encouragement with Oikawa’s whining but even after a good punch to Oikawa’s head he eventually spilt. Oikawa didn’t even need encouragement he told Iwaizumi everything without hesitation. Since they were little kids Iwaizumi knew Oikawa’s dreams, his fears, his darkest secrets. He knows Oikawa. He’s seen him in relationships. What he hasn’t seen, was the soft crinkle at the side of Oikawa eyes when he looked at Matsukawa or the tender touch Oikawa used to comb back the black curls on Matsukawa’s head. Things Oikawa were keeping a secret from him.

 

The phone in Iwaizumi’s pocket vibrated and he flipped it out to see Oikawa’s name on the screen.

 

**Shittykawa:**

**Is everything alright?**

Iwaizumi sighed, “There are a lot more questions I have but let’s keep this a secret for now.”

 

**You:**

**Yeah.**

 

“The fact that we know well… whatever kind of thing is between them?” Hanamaki chewed his lip.

 

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded. “If they wanted us to know they would have told us.”

 

“We can’t change that we know now,” Hanamaki sighed, “plus, you could barely keep your act together before.”

 

“That’s because it was too soon!” Iwaizumi blushed. “There was so much to process then.”

 

“Yeah and now we have to go to school tomorrow and act normal knowing that Oikawa and Mattsun are swapping spit when no ones around!”

 

“Yes!” Iwaizumi exploded and Hanamaki went silent. The wing spiker paused to catch his breath before he released a long tired exhale, “I know you think telling them is no big deal and probably it isn’t for Matsukawa but I know Oikawa and know that things could go bad for him and for whatever kind of thing he and Matsukawa has just please wait until they are ready to tell us.”

 

Hanamaki swallowed back any conviction he had left. The worry Iwaizumi wore on his face was enough to convince him that his idea may do more harm than good. He said in defeat, “Fine, I get it. We’ll hold off on saying anything.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You're going to need to work on those acting skills though,” Hanamaki rushed out.

 

“I will.” Iwaizumi hopes. Oikawa Tooru may be his best friend but he was the worse liar on this side of Miyagi. He’ll need to learn. He’s going to have to learn or else he risks all hell breaking loose.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been interested in Matsuoi in a way since Iwaizumi and Hanamaki have a defined relationship in a way but we don't get much on how these two interact so somewhere along the way this was created. Hope you enjoy. Comment and give me more ideas LOL!


End file.
